necromancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Asutsuo Johann Faust
Asutsuo Johann Faust is the necromancer on Slum Street—a place where desire and sorrow mingle. For a certain price and under certain conditions, he will resurrect the dead, but his motivations are unknown. He's well known for his creepy laughter and love of white chocolate from Engels Kusschen. Appearance Asutsuo is an 18-year-old young man with green hair and snake-like green eyes who stands at 5’4. Though when raising the dead, his right eye glows red. Asutsuo wears two layers of pants (which are fastened by a button), a long sleeved maroon turtleneck that zips up the front and a bright red trenchcoat along with black boots. He has two large rounded golden hair bead around the longer locks of hair that frame his face, keeps his hair short in the back and allows his bangs to hang in three to four locks in front of his face. History Asutsuo was born to Digros and Salome Johann Faust in the Necromancer's Village, a small secluded society of Necromancers living peacefully off of their trade—raising the dead. After being sent out on a grocery run, he discovered a group of local kids mourning the loss of a girl’s cat. To Asutsuo, this was the perfect opportunity to show how awesome his dad was, as the kids though of him as flaky and weird, and so he used his necromancy to bring back the girl's dead cat. Though the girl was happy with her cat being revived, the boys, having being brought up around the ideals of the Church of Magdala, recognised this as the Devil’s Power, and so told their parents about what Asutsuo had done. Since Necromancy runs counter the idea of the church of Magdala, an exorcist, Richart Igrain, killed the undead cat and threatened the girl as a heathen to tell him where the Necromancer’s Village was. The Church of Magdala attacked the Necromancer village, where they killed every last Necromancer, except for Asutsuo who was still busy on his mother’s grocery run. Asutsuo returned to find the village destroyed. All the Necromancers had been crucified; their hearts cut out and bodies left for the crows. Then the church returned and captured Asutsuo, deciding to publicly execute him in order to set an example for others. Tortured in the dungeon of the church, the church’s patron saint, a young girl called Mary Magdalene learnt of his presence through the nun who cared for her. Visiting the dungeon at once, she was shocked by the state Asutsuo, a child her own age, had been left in. Immediately, she brought him back to her room and used her blood, "the blood of Maria of Magdala" to heal all his injuries. After regaining consciousness, Asutsuo learnt ‘Mary’ was actually called Shilverase and was the basis of the Magdala religion thanks to her healing blood. The two had an odd conversation, as Asutsuo though they were enemies from opposing organisations (Magdala and Necromancer), but a moment later Ritchart Ingrain found the two together. Ritchart fatally wounded Asutsuo with his holy lance and scolded Shilverase about how she would be a "tainted holy woman" if she decided to heal a ‘Child of the Devil’, and doing so will give him no choice but to kill her. Despite knowing this, Shilverase grabbed the thorns of a rose nearby and used her bleeding to heal Asutsuo. She declared that she would save him and stood protectively in front of Asutsuo for a moment before Ritchart ran his lance into her. Shocked by her declaration, and willingness to give up her life for a boy she had just met who was also an enemy of her church, Ritchart demanded to know why. Shilverase smiled and told him that she did it because he was the first person to call her 'Shilverase' instead of 'Mary Magdalene’ or ‘Maria of Magdala'. As Asutsuo held her dying body, Shilverase told him that he was her one and only friend before dying from her wounds. Asutsuo, coming to the realisation that Shilverase had seen him as just 'Asutsuo' rather than a Necromancer, used his own soul to bring her back while another demon, Knochenfresserin, helped Asutsuo and the newly revived Shilverase escape from Ritchart. However, due to her special characteristic, Shilverase could not remember who Asutsuo was. Horrified by what he’d done—which considered to be stealing her entire life and turning it upside down—he brought Shilvarase to a friend of his parents, the police chief of the nearby town. Explaining what happened to him and saying that her characteristic made it as if he killed her again, he starts to cry. Despite not knowing who he was, Shilverase comforted him, telling him she didn’t want him to cry. After seeing his distress, Stolas—the demon whose contract allowed the Johann Faust family to perform necromancy—told Asutsuo of the ultimate form of necromancy, a resurrection with no special characteristics: the 616 Revelation. Only after resurrecting 616 corpses could a necromancer perform this ultimate art in exchange for his entire soul. And so, this is what Asutsuo’s goal has been for the last six years; to bring Shilverase back completely and give her back what he had stolen.Category:Human Category:Male Category:Necromancer